Lumpy/Gallery
Images of Lumpy. General 17l.jpg|Lumpy's Collect 'em All Card. Lumpy's Season 1 Intro.gif|Lumpy's Internet Season 1 intro. Lumpy's Season 2 Intro.png|Lumpy's Internet Season 2 intro. Lumpy's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|Lumpy's intro in Rink Hijinks. Lumpy_Intro.gif|Lumpy's TV Season intro. Lumpy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Lumpy's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Lumpy's Featuring Pop-up.png|Lumpy's internet Season 3 featuring card. Early_version_Lumpy.jpg|The early version of Lumpy as seen in Banjo Frenzy. Limb_4.jpg|Lumpy is pleased. Lumpy Golf.jpg|Lumpy golfing. LumpyInTrouble.jpg|Lumpy's in trouble. lumpy-winterbreak.JPG|Lumpy in Winter Break. 88537_512x288_generated__Nzw-nWv9DUO0yMEKQhREyg.jpg|Lumpy the doctor. 1185556080_1.jpg|Lumpy looking at Giggles' corpse. cdahtfcalendar3.jpg|Lumpy accidentally kills his friends. happy-tree-friends-lumpy_1280x1024.jpg|Lumpy before death. htf-lumpy.jpg|Lumpy sees Nutty's hand popping out of the ground. Lumpystick.jpg|Lumpy runs happily while carrying a stick. Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 8.48.11 PM.png|The result of running with a stick. Lumpy_copter_01.jpg|Lumpy riding his mini-copter. EvilLumpylol.jpg|Lumpy... with a knife... Admin Lumpy.png|Lumpy the police man. untitledlumpy's job in icy you.JPG|Lumpy as a convenience store clerk. Lumpy draws himself.png|Lumpy drawing himself on the HTF Zazzle Store. Lumpy for president.png|Lumpy for President! Dope.jpg|Lumpy for President for life! Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 6.55.56 PM.png|Therapist Lumpy. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.29.54 PM.png|Lumpy with a mustache. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.28.42 PM.png|Giant Lumpy. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.27.45 PM.png|Surfer Lumpy. Brake_the_Cycle_Truffles.png|Lumpy Knievel about to perform a deadly stunt. Fisherman Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy fishing. vorlumpy.PNG|How Lumpy sees the movie. htfpromo.PNG|Lumpy needs a dentist badly. lumpybbqallupinmygrill.PNG|A Lumpy doll being "grilled", as shown in the Lumpy BBQ: All Up in My Grill video. fblumpy.PNG|Lumpy in the First Blood DVD menu. Animal Control Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy the animal control person. Clerk Lumpy.jpg|Should I even ask? AwShucks.jpg|They grow up so fast... and corny. Lumpy the vampire.png|Lumpy the vampire. HTF_-_No_Time_Like_The_Present_(S03_E77)_10.png|Lumpy as Santa Claus. Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 12.18.21 PM.png|Lumpy! rhfvsdfv.png|Lumpy with 2 other Lumpys. lumpy.png|Everything Lumpy uses is handmade. By_The_Seat_Lumpy_and_Flippy.png|Inviting Flippy over... possibly the dumbest thing Lumpy's ever done. Giggles got scared when Lumpy got naked.png|Giggles sees Lumpy naked. looking up.jpg|Lumpy with some friends. Lumpy i friends.png|Lumpy controlling the carnivorous ducks in Mime to Five. zayats 164.png|Lumpy at the cinema. Heres lumpy.jpg|Here's Lumpy! HTF_CubZ_blog_07-640x857.jpg|Lumpy's appearance in Cubtron Z. Lumpy eyes.png|Lumpy with weird eyes! 240px-All_work_and_no_play_e.jpg|Lumpy the construction worker. 185px-Indexhappytrails.jpg|Lumpy the bus driver. Door .jpg|Can't even open a door right. He's not the only one. Injury.png|That could have easily been much worse. IMG 20131030 204132.jpg|That's one way to stop a hose. WTracks36.png|"Genius" at work. lu.jpg|Lumpy is dressed very nicely. lump.jpg|Lumpy's latest trick. plum.jpg|Lumpy as a plumber. Lumpy with turkey and lighter.png|Lumpy with fire. oopsiedau.png|Wrong leg! 185px-Garbageman_Lumpy.jpg|What did nature ever do to Lumpy... nevermind. Lumpy - You what.png|Grumpy Lumpy. Lumpy spam.png|Lumpy got spammed! Dhj.png|Lumpy the gas station attendant. Destroyingspinfunreference.png|Lumpy prevents a third occurrence. Derby opt.jpg|Lumpy in the Deadeye Derby store. Lumpy Character.jpg|Lumpy. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Lumpy didn't listen to the rules. Better than others. Lumpbreak.png|Lumpy breaks his back. Scaryasslumpy.png|The scariest image in all of Happy Tree Friends history! Lumber Game.png|Lumpy the lumberjack in a game. Bus Driver Lumpy 2.jpg|Lumpy as a bus driver again. Doggon It Lumpy.PNG|Lumpy's near death in Doggone It. Flowers.jpg|Lumpy about to sneeze. 189891972 640.jpg|Lumpy's death in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Skull.png|Lumpy's skull. Dream Job Lumpy.png|Lumpy the janitor. I_Nub_You_Oops.png|Lumpy is a Handy-sue now. Something Fishyclass.png|Lumpy the teacher. Cursedidolfish.jpg|Lumpy fishing for Tree Friends. September Calendar.jpg|Lumpy the teacher, as seen on a school-themed calender image from Sept. 2010. All_Work_Lumpy_and_dead_Nutty.png|Did that have a purpose? PetuniaIsHappy.png|Lumpy the carney. Smokingtnt.jpg|Believe it or not, he's fishing. Elephantcage.jpg|Lumpy with his elephant and its awesome cage. All In Vein Title Card.png|Lumpy's silhouette. Character Diagram.jpg|Lumpy and other characters in Ski Patrol. Ski Partol Guidelines.jpg|Character diagram. Letter 1.jpg|Mailman Lumpy. Bigsneeze.png|Lumpy gets ear raped. Capture17.PNG|Lumpy plumbering a toliet. Capture15.PNG|Lumpy getting crushed by a car lifter. Capture11.PNG|Lumpy in a reference to Easy Comb, Easy Go. Capture7.PNG|Lumpy in a meat locker. Capture6.PNG|Ditto. Capture5.PNG|Lumpy making hamburgers. Capture4.PNG|Lumpy as a butcher. DVD Menu.PNG|Lumpy as a carney again. Lumpy wut.PNG|Black and white Lumpy, as seen in the episode Without a Hitch. Icy you.PNG|Does this photo look funny or stupid enough to have a caption? Police Lumpy.PNG|Policeman Lumpy. Don't cry, I'll take you home.PNG|Lumpy's tender side. LumpysFeet.png|Lumpy the magician. Lumpy Smile.png|This is the cutest smile Lumpy has ever made! holeyknight.jpg|Lumpy on a calendar. Episodic Brokenbanjo.png SADBFLUMPY.png LUMPY-SUE.png|"My baaaaaaaaanjo!" Lumpy'sfirstkill.png BFsoup.png Toothy'sheadBF.png SFKY 1.PNG Lumpy01.png|Lumpy spinning Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles. SFKY 19.PNG SFKY 20.PNG SFKY 21.PNG Pitchin' Impossible Petunia.PNG Pitchin' Impossible eh.PNG Pitchin' Impossible whatever.PNG Pitchin' Impossible lumpy dodge.PNG TTIM 26.PNG|Why is Lumpy upside down? TTIM 28.PNG|Close-up of Lumpy humming, unaware that the Cursed Idol is behind him. NBTT 27.PNG NBTT 28.PNG Indexlumpy.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-11-732.jpg Imagelumpy.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-15-973.jpg Indexlumpygiggles.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-18-400.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-22-939.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-26-315.jpg Image lumpy naked .jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-30-957.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-34-280.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-37-865.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-46-941.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-58-486.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-02-845.jpg LumpyYells.jpg Hotdog.jpg Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 10-23 PM).png Splendidmeetslumpy.png Handshake.png Fishermanlumpy.png Caughtsomething.png Eyeonhook.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 4.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 5.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 8.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 10.png 8GWS.png 18GWS.png 19GWS.png 23GWS.png Getbackhere.jpg Farmerlumpy.png|Lumpy the farmer. Milkin 4.jpg Milkin 7.jpg Out sight 15.jpg Out sight 18.jpg Wheel 1.jpg Wheel 2.jpg Wheel 3.jpg Wheel 4.jpg Wheel 5.jpg Wheel 6.jpg Wheel 7.jpg Wheel 8.jpg Wheel 9.jpg Wheel 10.jpg Wheel 12.jpg Wheel 15.jpg Wheel 16.jpg Wheel 18.jpg Wheel 23.jpg Snapshot 5 (12-24-2014 11-32 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png Limb 1.jpg Limb 2.jpg Limb 3.jpg Limb 4.jpg Limb 5.jpg Limb 6.jpg Limb 7.jpg Limb 8.jpg Limb 9.jpg Limb 10.jpg Limb 11.jpg Limb 15.jpg Limb 16.jpg Limb 17.jpg Limb 18.jpg Limb 19.jpg Limb 20.jpg Out on a Limb 1.PNG Out on a Limb 2.PNG|Oops! Wrong leg! Limb 21.jpg Out on a Limb 3.PNG Limb 22.jpg Addrfrhthbgh.png Aegftyhfgvh.png Affdcfdgh.png Agfgvfctby.png Ahftgfrvjh.png Aifgdrgsrdr.png Ajghbgcff.png Akhftutgfvg.png Alcjghxjhxdhb.png Amgjdghuhxdgse.png Anhgdrhufufg.png Aotsehfuhfvuihugy.png Artjrhgvuhughughg.png Atgdhuhfghfgtty.png Augdhuiugyug.png Aydthuhugfyg.png Bcgrdbfcfr.png Date 5.jpg Date 8.jpg Date 9.jpg Date 13.jpg Date 16.jpg Date 20.jpg Date 21 (XD).jpg Date 22.jpg Date 24.jpg A to zoo 1.PNG Won't Stop Screaming.jpg|Panicked Lumpy, squealing Flaky, and a dead chick. FlakyandLumpyandChicken.png Imagelumpyupsidedown.jpg Imagelumpy2.jpg IMG 20131030 194945.jpg The Wrong Side of the Tracks.png Lumpy Lifty Shifty swapped vehicles.png From Hero to Eternity PT2 21.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 22.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 34.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 35.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 37.PNG Ipsofato money.png Dontyankmychain lumpy01.png Dontyankmychain lumpy02.png Buesrsefreegr.png Bvfesvsxbse.png Bwxdfdhgjy.png Cadscdcfdrtgvdrf.png Cejghdhfu.png Drscsrvettyft.png Cement Block.png 10888580 1618112635086045 8806045296049327859 n.jpg ImagesCA6CGIHF.jpg SeawhatIfound lumpy sleeping.png SeawhatIfound lumpy02.png SeawhatIfound lumpy03.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and lumpy.png Everylittlebithurt lumpy01.png Everylittlebithurt lumpy02.png Everylittlebithurt lumpy03.png Everylittlebithurt lumpy04.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png A change of hurt lumpy01.png A change of hurt lumpy stuck.png A change of hurt lumpy03.png HTF TV Mime to five 44.png HTF TV Mime to five 46.png HTF TV Mime to five 67.png Devel.jpg Devel 12.jpg Devel 13.jpg HTF - Aw Shuck ! 1.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 2.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 3.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 4.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 5.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 6.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 10.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 11.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 12.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 17.png Awshucks poor lumpy.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 30.png Sight 19.jpg Sight 20.jpg Sight 21.jpg Sight 22.jpg Sight 23.jpg Sight 25.jpg Sight 26.jpg Sight 27.jpg Sight 28.jpg Sight 29.jpg Sight 30.jpg Sight 31.jpg Sight 32.jpg Sight 33.jpg Sight 34.jpg Sight 46.jpg Sight 47.jpg Sight 48.jpg Sight 67.jpg Sight 68.jpg Sight 69.jpg Sight 73.jpg Wipe 25.jpg Wipe 62.jpg Wipe 64.jpg Wipe 65.jpg Wipe 67.jpg Wipe 70.jpg Letter 2.jpg Letter 3.jpg Letter Late than Never.png LetterLateThanNever.JPG Sliponrollerskate.png Funnynose.png Letter 10.jpg Letter 12.jpg Letter 13.jpg Letter 14.jpg Letter 16.jpg Letter 17.jpg Letter 18.jpg Lumpycomes.png Lumpysayshello.png sorrylump.png Heresyourballback.png Lumpy is standing on sniffle's tongue.png Holdingtongue.jpg Snifflesleaves.png Lumpystillthere.png Onegloveon.png Wheresmyotherglove.png Thereitis.png Handglove.png Golf.png Fore.png Fistpump.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 1.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 2.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 3.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 5.png STV1E12.1_Brain_Freeze.png STV1E12.1_Lumpy_Is_Happy.png Under 27.jpg Under 28.jpg Under 29.jpg Under 31.jpg Under 32.jpg Under 34.jpg Under 36.jpg Under 37.jpg Under 41.jpg Under 42.jpg Under 43.jpg Under 44.jpg Under 50.jpg Under 51.jpg Under 52.jpg Under 54.jpg Under 55.jpg Under 56.jpg Under 57.jpg Under 59.jpg Under 60.jpg Under 61.jpg Under 62.jpg Under 67.jpg Under 68.jpg Under 71.jpg Under 72.jpg Under 73.jpg Under 74.jpg Under 78.jpg Under 79.jpg Under 80.jpg Under 81.jpg Under 82.jpg Under 83.jpg Under 84.jpg Under 87.jpg Under 88.jpg Under 89.jpg Under 94.jpg Under 95.jpg Under 96.jpg Under 97.jpg Under 98.jpg Under 99.jpg Under 100.jpg Under 104.jpg Under 105.jpg Under 106.jpg Under 111.jpg Under 115.jpg Under 119.jpg In a Jam wqwq.PNG In a Jam dsss.PNG In a Jam zxzxc.PNG Jam 17.jpg Jam 30.jpg Lumplel.png Jam 31.jpg LumpyElephant2.png LumpyElephant3.png LumpyPogoStick.png LumpyAnimals.png Hgggg.png Maxresdefault5.jpg|Lumpy with a barrel. birds.png|Lumpy listening to birdsong. Doublewhammy.jpg You're done now!.PNG Chicken.jpg|Bird bird bird, the bird is the word! Chickenmoose.png HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 12.png Untitled44444.png|Lumpy as a rather rich person, as seen in We're Scrooged!. Hqdefault77.jpg Hooh.jpg Sniffles and his money.jpg|Sniffles sure has a lot of money... Qq.PNG Ski Outfit.png Big Backpack.jpg Oxygen Tank Steps.jpg Ready for a hike.PNG Lumpy WUT.PNG Lumpy GASP!.PNG No water.PNG BLOODY TOOTHBRUSH.PNG Get outta here Lumpy!.PNG This looks familar...png Just_Desert_Cub.png Peas3.PNG Peas4.PNG Peas5.PNG Peas6.PNG Peas10.PNG Peas12.PNG HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 1.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 2.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 3.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 4.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 5.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 6.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 7.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 8.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 9.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 10.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 12.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 11.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 13.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 16.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 17.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 18.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 19.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 20.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 21.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 22.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 23.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 24.png HTF - All Flocked Up (S03 E62) 25.png I need to go to the bathroom, Mr. Lumpy!.PNG Pick a cap.PNG The_Chokes_on_You_The_Mole_and_Lumpy.png The Chokes on You 1.png The Chokes on You 2.png The_Chokes_on_You_Lumpy.png The Chokes on You 3.png The Chokes on You 4.png The Chokes on You 5.png The Chokes on You 7.png The Chokes on You 8.png The Chokes on You 9.png The Chokes on You 10.png The Chokes on You 11.png The Chokes on You 12.png The Chokes on You 13.png The Chokes on You 14.png The Chokes on You 15.png The Chokes on You 16.png The Chokes on You 17.png The Chokes on You 18.png 4453536211.png The Chokes on You 19.png The Chokes on You 20.png The Chokes on You 21.png The Chokes on You 22.png The Chokes on You 23.png Lump.png|Spontaneous combustion! Brake_the_Cycle_Explosion.png|Burning Lumpy! Htf3.png|Lumpy's the Ghost Rider? Breaking Wind 3.png Breaking Wind 4.png Breaking Wind 5.png Breaking Wind 6.png Breaking Wind 7.png Breaking Wind 9.png LumpyBBWWDDEEAATTHH.png All in Vein.png|Me: (in a spooky voice) "Look into Count Lumpy's eyes." O-O.png Calling up the mole.png Vampire Lumpy Has No Reflection.png|Lumpy's "reflection". Those Eyes.png Vampire Lumpy's Bat Form.png|Lumpy as a "bat". AinV_Lumpy_and_Blood.png ThatisfatLumpy.png Lumpy fatbat.png Lumpyfattymcfatfat.png Lumpyisabouttodie.png Toothy's ironic death.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 1.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 2.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 9.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 10.png Darn it!.PNG DON'T JUST STAND THERE, RUN!.PNG Gotta put these back on.PNG Nudeinpublic.png Lumpyhasaplan.png Lumpy to the Rescue! ...Or not.PNG LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG PP_Tricksy.png Lumpy's Injurie.png Lumpy Without One Leg.png PP_Lumpy.png PP_Birds.png|Lumpy feeding the birds, painfully. Pet_Peeve_Lumpy.png VC_Rudy.png|Lumpy and Disco Bear: Buddy cops. Lumpy,_Pop_and_Disco_Bear.png VC_Lumpy.png Nofacelumpy.png Spare_Tire_Pop_and_Lumpy.png Spare_Tire_Angry_Lumpy.png Spare_Tire_Before_the_explosion.png Spare_Tire_After_the_explosion.png Dream Job 4.png Dream Job 5.png Dream Job 6.png Dream Job 7.png Dream Job 8.png Dream Job 9.png Dream Job 16.png Dream Job 24.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Image galleries